high_strangenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Araçariguama Incident
The was an ostensibly UFO-related incident that occurred on the evening of March 4, 1946, in which a 44-year-old Brazilian farmer named Joao Prestes Filho reportedly suffered a gruesome death at the hands of what is believed by some to have been an alien spacecraft. On the evening of March 4, 1946, Filho was on his way home from a fishing excursion with his close friend Salvador dos Santos. After dropping his friend off at his home, Filho proceeded to return to his home in the Brazilian village of Araçariguama, only to find himself accidentally locked out of his house. Unable to open the door due to his family and neighbors being away at a nearby carnival, Filho eventually managed to crawl through an open window before almost immediately being overcome by a sense that he was being watched. Glancing out the window, Filho was allegedly hit by a blinding beam of light. The light, reportedly emanated by a glowing orb of fire, caused his skin and beard to begin burning. The frightened and pained Filho managed to escape the house and run out into the street barefoot. He fled to the home of his sister María, where he told her what had happened. Chief of police Joao Malaquías sped to the house to investigate, but Filho told him that his attacker was not human. Filho's family took him to a hospital in Santana de Parnaíba. After being admitted to the hospital, doctors were reportedly unable to adequately diagnose him due to the baffling nature of his injuries. Witnesses, such as attending orderlies, claim that Filho's flesh appeared to be slowly decomposing and sloughing off his limbs throughout the night, exposing bones and muscle. For some inexplicable reason, Filho's hair and clothing appeared to be unaffected by the burns and he seemed to not be pained by the decomposition of his flesh. At approximately 10:00 PM, Filho passed on with the cause of death being identified as "cardiac collapse".https://mysteriousuniverse.org/2012/06/death-from-above-part-one-the-horrible-melting-man/ *'Eyewitness Testimony:' While Filho himself was the only witness to the orb of light, numerous witnesses, particularly family members, police officers, and hospital staff, served as witnesses to his burns and eventual death. *'Extraterrestrial Visitation:' Most ufologists believe that the orb of light seen by Filho was some kind of alien spacecraft, but there are disagreements on whether the "attack" was deliberate or whether Filho was simply accidentally exposed to some sort of exhaust or by-product of the craft's close proximity. *'Ball Lightning:' It is possible that the glowing orb of fire that Filho allegedly sighted was a case of ball lightning. There are numerous reported cases of ball lightning being deadly, but these reports usually involve the victim dying almost immediately. This is a stark contrast to Filho, who survived for several more hours.https://skullsinthestars.com/2014/05/06/death-by-ball-lightning/ *'Demonic Forces:' Reportedly, the more superstitious members of Filho's village believed that an entity known as Boitatá ("fiery serpent") was to blame for the attacks. FilhoAttack.jpg|An artist's interpretation of the attack Category:All entries Category:Events Category:1940s events Category:Brazil